Blue Dreams
by Lone-Angel-1992
Summary: Mike is half-vampire and so are Angela and Eric; as kids they were told never to go to La Push alone so when Mike breaks those rules he hopes he can fast but you can't out run werewolves… even in your dreams. !SLASH!ABUSE Up For Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.

**This fic is dedicated to **_**Maidenrose;**_the girl who made me remember that there was nothing wrong with fantasies. Thank you.

**_ To all my fans of Mating Age..._ _I'M BACK!_**

* * *

><p>Blue 1<p>

_Seven years ago_

The music played loudly and a huge smile was on the littleboy's face_ as _he watched his mom dance to the music in their kitchen while she made lunch. He sat on the island next to his best friends Eric and Angela in the middle of kitchen sneaking a French fry whenever he thought his mother wasn't looking.

They were having Cheeseburgers and French fries for lunch; Mike's favorite. One day, Mike vows, he's going to learn how to cook as good as his mom… then make French fries and cheese burgers whenever he wants.

The boy was small for his age with his mother's wild blond hair and big blue eyes. His name was Mike and he was eight. Eric, the small boy on his right, had with straight soft black hair, and big brown eyes. On the other side of Mike sat Angela, a small girl with long very dark brown hair and white glasses covering her brown eyes.

Dad came into the kitchen a ruffled my hair, "Hey buddy!"

"Dad, dance." Mike exclaimed.

Mom laughed, "I'm afraid your daddy doesn't know how to dance, sweetheart."

Dad looked insulted, "I know how to dance. See look!" He put out his arms on as wings and started doing the chicken.

Mike and Angela and Eric and Mike's mom laughed and then Mike finally got the courage to ask something he had been dying to ask all week. "Can I go to La Push beach on Saturday with Eric and Angela?"

It was like the question made all the air leave the room and his mother gasped and got a horrified look on her face while his dad looked sick.

"I-" His mother tried to start but could seem to manage the words.

"Bud-" His father's voice failed as well.

Mike didn't know what the big deal was.

All three knew asking was a long shot. All of their parents always said no when it came to La Push. Sure they had been to La Push beach before with their parents and when they were there his mom and dad were always stiff and fidgety like how Mike used to be when he thought there was a monster in the closet; and Eric and Angela said their parents were the same way. It was never fun going to the beach with their parents but they weren't allowed anywhere near La Push without them but they were older now almost nine! They were mature enough to go to the beach with just Eric and Angela and Eric's older brother and Eric's older brother's friend; at least in Mike's opinion he was.

"Please!" He begged his parents.

Eric and him was going to bring three water guns: one for him, one for Eric, and one for Angela, and Angela was going to bring a whole lot of paint because Jessica and Lauren were going to be there and it was time for those two witches to leave them alone. Paint filled water funs and Jessica and Lauren; Mike couldn't miss that. It was the chance of a lifetime. He's planning on taking pictures!

His parents looked at each other and seemed to share a telepathic link as well as a look as they silently communicated with each other.

His father sighed, "It's time."

His mother nodded, "I'm afraid so. And we did get the short straw when it came to telling the kids." She said glumly.

His mother and father looked at them with grim expressions. "Mike, Eric, Angela there are a lot of things you don't know," His father started. "About the world and what really goes on in it. You see I- Do-" His father couldn't seem to find the right words to say next so his wife took over.

"Honeys," Mike stiffened; whenever his mother called him honey she had really bad news, last time his grandpa died and the time before that Jessica had stayed over for a week while her parents went on their second honeymoon, "do you remember when you were little and you swore up and down that Mr. Black was a werewolf whenever you saw him?"

The three kids nodded. They had and always will believe that something was strange with Billy Black.

"Good!" Mike's mother smiled happily. "And do you three remember when you were seven and kept telling us there was a vampires outside your bedroom windows at night for months? And we told you that you were just dreaming."

"Yeah," Eric said and grimaced.

Mike inwardly cringed though he had decided that the vampire with blond hair and red eyes named Caius was just a dream and any time he caught Caius standing above his bed looking down at him… well that was dream as well. It had to be! And any and every conversation he and the vampire had was just a figment of his imagination; besides that large bloody handprint on his wall washed away eventually.

"You see, Honeys, he—they were actually there," Mike's mom stated cheerfully as if she didn't just probably cause her son to go back to thinking he needed therapy like Angela received after her dog was accidently shot by her uncle. "And Mr. Black is a werewolf."

After hearing the seriousness of his mom's voice, he realized she was telling the truth. Mike looked down, "We had to see the school counselor every recess for a month because we kept seeing vampire nightmares even though Eric and Angela said there were vampires outside their windows as well."

Angela scowled, "Even though Mike and Eric saw Marcus too when they slept over…"

"And Aro actually talked to us," Eric glared hard, "A lot! He wouldn't shut up! I fell asleep playing kickball because of him."

Mike's dad seemed to have been holding in a chuckle at that, "Back to the matter at hand: vampires, werewolves, demons ("They prefer youkai, Dear," Mike's mom put in), witches, wizards, trolls, giants; they all exist and like people some are good ones and some are bad ones."

"So the vampire outside our window: Caius, Aro, and Marcus they are good ones?" Mike asked.

His parents laughed. "No, they are bad; they are very bad." Mike's dad said.

Eric narrowed his brown eyes, "So… you let bad vampires stay outside our window?"

Mike's mom waved a finger, "It's not as bad as it sounds." She defended. The three kids shared a look: yeah right. "Anyway, you could sense Billy Black and those vampires, besides them revealing themselves to you, because you are not entirely human."

Mike immediately thought back to a conversation with the vampire outside his window; Caius, he had told Mike something along those lines as well. "Caius said he was my grandfather."

Eric stiffened next to him, "Aro said he was mine too; said I looked like him. I don't have his eyes do I because their creepy?" Eric pleaded with Mike and Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Marcus said he was my grandfather."

Mike's dad nodded, "They are your grandfathers; Caius is my father, Eric your father is Aro's son, and Angela your mother is Marcus's daughter; all of us are full vampires and you, kids, are half vampires."

The kids sat up and grinned at each other excitedly; they were vampires! How cool was that?

"SO I can drink?" Mike beamed. "Can I eat Jessica?"

"I got Lauren!" Eric claimed quickly making Angela hiss at him and pout.

Mike's dad lifted his hands, halting them. "There will be no biting of any kind until you're older; you all get enough blood from what your parents and we put in your food."

"So no getting rid of Jessica," Mike sighed, "So Billy Black is a werewolf: is he good? And what about our first grade teacher Mrs. Brown, she was an evil witch." The last part wasn't a question.

"Billy is neutral; werewolves follow their own laws," His mom said. "This, of course, brings us to the rules."

The kids groaned trust parents to ruin the supernatural.

"Rule one:" Mike's dad started, "Avoid confrontations with other vampires and werewolves and things alike because we do not want you grandfathers coming and destroying the town because you got hurt."

"Rule two: talking to unknown vampires and other creatures is the same rule as with strangers; do not talk to them." Mike's mother said sternly.

Mike's dad nodded. "Never go to La Push and or La Push forest alone; it's werewolf territory."

Mike's mother went back to preparing the burgers as she spoke, "Rule three: when you do go to La Push don't talk to any strange boys (meaning werewolves) there because you can't out run werewolves… even in your dreams."

Mike's dad started muttering darkly under his breath at that, "I dare 'em to touch my boy; I got a shotgun! –-Not gonna deflower my baby boy; I'll shoot 'em in the ass."

His wife rolled her eyes, "Rule Four: You are not allowed to leave the town without proper guard; your grandfathers insisted on this and we agreed; they have various guards protecting you."

The kids narrowed their eyes; they were being followed, what about their pranks? How were they supposed to get away with them if they were watched.

Mike's dad lifted up an eyebrow, "And finally rule six: as your vampire heritage started to kick in you will become faster and stronger and then when you hit puberty your fangs will come in but you are not to reveal to humans what you are. It is punishable by death: the human's that is. Only the truly stupid would reveal what they are to a human."

Mike's mom smiled, "SO that's it; yes you can go to La Push this weekend but remember the rules. Any questions. No? Okay, lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. Go play until I call you." She rushed the sentence obviously saying she didn't want them to ask questions; like the whether or not she was human, she technically wasn't'; she was a witch. "Oh by the way you'll be visiting your grandfather ever summer from now on."

The kids left the kitchen and went upstairs and into Mike's room; they sat on his blue bed. Everything was quiet because none of the three kids said a word for a while. They were all thinking.

Finally it was Angela who broke the silence. "Our parents tell us the vampires that scared us to death life for months and scarred us for were dreams and we go to therapy;" She pushed her brown hair behind her ear. "Our parents care nothing for our mental health."

Mike nodded, "I don't know what scarred me more the vampires or the doll they made us talk to in therapy."

Eric seemed to twitch, "Now they tell us the vampires were real and evil, we are not human, that we have to visit said vampires every summer from now on and then tell us we can't tell anyone like we're stupid we're not gonna tell anyone. " He stood up and growled. "I'm not going back to therapy."

* * *

><p>This story is a slow start. I will try to develop it as much as possible but be warned you might not like it. Yes it probably will be a lot like mating age but I hope better. Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking a rule

HELLO there; I decided to upate. Sorry for the wait but I started college so what can I do. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Blue 2<p>

Mike stood on the beach in La Push, waiting for Angela, Eric, and the others to arrive. Time had passed quickly for Mike and best friends Eric and Angela and not many things have changed like the fact that the three still hate the total sluts that are Jessica and Lauren but some things have changed. The Cullens', vampire who Mike wholeheartedly believed deserve to be staked for the amount of time and strength it took to make avoid the mind-reader and the psychic from finding out his existence. Little Miss Bella "I think everyone's in love with me" Swan; the girl gave Mike a headache every time she spoke and why the hell does she trip over everything?

Mike sighed and then he looked at his watch; his friends were nearly twenty minutes late. He looked around the beach; he knew he shouldn't be there alone. His parents had forbidden him; La Push and La Push beach was werewolf territory, the La Push natives were born werewolves and lived and died by their pack, and Mike always did his best avoid breaking the rules especially since he got caught by James, one of his grandfather's bodyguards, in New York alone… near a vampire club.

Mike shook his head; his parents and his grandfather Caius had flipped and Mike had been grounded the rest of the year. He ended up missing how Bella Swan ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and how Edward Cullen got his ass kicked by James and Victoria. Eric and Angela still can't mention Edward with laughing.

Mike waited another five minutes before he pulled out his phone and started texting Eric and Angela and he began walking. He wasn't paying attention as received text messages from his friends telling their excuses (Eric had a flat and Angela refused to help him fix it… and there was no spare tire so there weren't going to make it) so it came to no surprise when he ran into something hard and fell right on his butt.

Mike looked up, his face red from embarrassment by his "bella" move and saw seven shirtless natives of La Push; werewolves, he instantly realized. The men stared down at him and Mike saw that two of which had darker expressions on their faces. Had they been offended? What would they do if they were? What would he do? He couldn't take on seven werewolves, he'd be torn to shreds.

"Sorry…" Mike blushed as he got up and dusted himself off.

The La Push boys glanced between each other and left lingering glances on two of the bigger boys, the ones with odd expressions on their faces as they stared at the blond boy. Unspoken knowledge seemed to sink in and the boys seemed understanding of it as they left the three alone.

Mike watched them leave and stuck his hands in his pocket and stared back at the larger boys.

The two remaining natives still remained fixed on the blond but their eyes seemed to begin scrutinizing the blue-eyed boy.

Mike nodded in the polite awkwardness, "I'm Mike!"

The boys' faces turned fierce and the growls erupted from them and Mike had the unexplainable urge to bare his neck, so he did. He always listened to his instincts, his grandfather says they kept him alive and in that moment Mike couldn't think of a better moment to listen to them.

At the sight of his bared neck the growls stopped and smiles appeared on the other two werewolves' faces.

"I'm Jacob," The biggest boy moved closer to Mike and towered over the half-vampire. "Jacob Black."

Mike's eyes widened; the Alpha werewolf, son of Billy Black former Alpha werewolf, stood in front of him.

The other werewolf stepped closer to Mike as well and he too topped the shorter boy by a foot or more which made Mike want to glare up at him, "Paul." The werewolf introduced.

Mike stared up at the werewolves and a bad feeling came over him, the same feeling he usually got when he had just messed up royally. Mike wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling uneasy like he was their prey and he was subconsciously realized why; the two werewolves were Predators.

He looked down and began to bite his lip, unaware of the air of submission he was giving off that made the other two almost hiss in pleasure. Mike knew he should have listened to his parents. He should have never gone to La Push alone. Now he had been caught in werewolf territory by werewolves and things didn't look good on Mike's part.

Mike back away from the two werewolves, "I should go."

He tried to take another step back but the Alpha werewolf Jacob caught him by the arm and his dark eyes stared down at him piercingly and Mike's breath caught in his throat. Jacob smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked.

Mike nodded earnestly, "I have to meet my friends; they'll be here any second."

Paul walked behind Mike, who froze, and wrapped an arm around him, "It's not nice to lie." He whispered into the smaller teen's ear, his lips just grazing it.

Jacob stepped closer and left no more room between him and Mike and he too wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and the blond shivered. "There's no need to be nervous," Jacob said.

Mike swallowed hard and looked up at the Alpha werewolf and tried to keep the fear off his face, "I… Have to go." He pushed at the boy's muscled chest and wiggled to get loose but it only served to push him into Paul who moaned.

Jacob snarled menacingly and the blond felt fear go down his spine.

Mike stood frozen as the Alpha werewolf Jacob Black lowered his head towards him and his lips met Mike's in kiss. Jacob's lips moved against his softly before Jacob pulled away and Paul took his place and suddenly Mike was locked in a kiss.

Mike whimpered into the kiss and whimpered again when Paul pulled away which made the werewolf smirk.

Jacob growled low and his grip on Mike tightened, "You aren't going anywhere." He lifted up Mike's chin and stared harshly into his blue eyes, "Understand?"

Mike nodded helplessly. Jacob smiled and the young small teen was once again pulled into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? Are you good with a JacobMike/Paul story or should I shake things up?


	3. Chapter 3 An annoying angel

Blue 3

Mike pulled out of kiss, breathless, and moaned as mouth on his throat licked and sucked. He was trapped between two giant muscled guys with no way of escape. Paul tried to capture his mouth again while Jacob went back to attacking Mike's neck. He was making out with two werewolves; his grandfather was going to kill him or rather them. Caius of the Volturi did not like werewolves and he definitely wouldn't like them kissing his only grandchild. If he had messed up royally already by coming to the beach alone, how much trouble is going to be in when his parents or James smell werewolf on him?

He would end up in Italy for the rest of eternity under lock and key in a way that would make Rapunzel, herself, pity Mike and she had been locked in a tower her whole life because at least she got to escape, Mike never would.

He pushed at Jacob's chest, "Stop."

Jacob seemed to ignore him because his hands went to Mike's ass and squeezed. Paul's hands slid under his shirt making Mike whimper.

"Stop." He tried again. "Please." Mike begged but his mouth was caught by Paul and he was pulled into yet another kiss. He groaned into Paul's mouth. It felt so good, so very, very, very good.

No. Wait! He shouldn't be doing this. It was bad. His grandfather would kill them. His father would kill them… and oh god Paul is a good kisser.

Snap out of it, Mike! He said in his head. This is a werewolf. They are werewolves. They were dangerous.

With all the strength and he could muster, and that meant his vampire strength and speed, he pulled away from Paul's lip and pushed the body, Jacob's, in front of him backwards and sped a good distance away from them..

They glared at him. Jacob growled low. "Vampire."

Mike nodded slowly.

"You don't smell like a leech." The alpha glared.

"I'm half." Mike said. "I eat human food?" He offered.

Paul snorted.

Jacob examined Mike and his expression softened "I can work with half." He cast Paul a look. "Hell I'd work with a full bloodsucker. What about you?"

Paul, who had yet to stop staring at Mike, answered. "It's no problem for me." He stepped forward and Mike, hastily, took a step back and got a double set of glares for it.

He eyes shifted between the two repeatedly. Could he outrun them? Both of them? He might be able to escape Paul, if only by the hair of his chinny chin chin, but Jacob? Jacob was an alpha werewolf. He was built for speed and strength. He would catch Mike easily.

What did he parents used to say? You can't outrun werewolves, not even in your dreams..

Mike shook his head. He should have listened to parents. He should have never went to La push alone.

What was he going to do? He needed help. Mike looked up to the sky and prayed for any kind of assistance. Anything that would help him escape.

"JACOB!"

As if the most annoying angel in heaven heard his plea, the voice of Bella Swan screeched across the beach.

The mousy, brown-eyed, stringy brown haired Bella Swan, dressed like she couldn't decide between comfy cute and lazy social outcaste in a pair of torn dark bleached stained jeans(not on purpose so they didn't look okay to wear), a light blue hoodie, and pink tennis shoes. Bella's outfit made it so Mike couldn't help wonder if Charlie ever thought about just not letting her out of the house. He once asked Sheriff Swan, what was up with Bella. Charlie sighed and just shook his head.

When Charlie walked away, Mike heard him muttered under his breath using is vampire hearing. _"She took after Renee. Why did she have take after Renee?"_

Bella ran across the beach, surprising well for someone who just got her cast off, and ended up slipping in front of the werewolves which made Mike roll his eyes. Could the girl even walk in a straight line? Mike had to know.

She stood up and gave Jacob a flirty smile. "Hey, Jake."

"Bella." He said but didn't take his eyes off Mike.

Mike cursed. Bella, you can do it. You can distract him. Slip and fall again. Twist that little ankle of yours. Whine! God damn you, whine!

"I didn't expect to see you here." Bella smiled. "I called Billy, he said you were at a meeting with some friends."

"We were." Paul answered shortly.

Bella batted her eyelashes. "Then maybe we can hang out."

Jacob shot her a glare, "I'm busy."

She looked startled at being turned down and didn't seem to notice that Mike was there at all." I've been meaning to get a motorcycle. Maybe we can build one together."

A motorcycle? Really? Edward, the mind rapist, wasn't going to like that. Bella was his pet human, literally his _pet human_. Carlisle really did love to spoil his kids and when one of them asked for a pet, well he couldn't get them an animal his darling kids might eat it, so the only logical choice was to get them a human. The town's people would have gotten suspicious if they suddenly showed interest in one of them but luckily Bella Swan moved there a year ago and the Cullens got their pet and everyone was happy. Esme fed her. Carlisle mad sure she was healthy. Alice got to dress her up. Emmitt played with her. Edward made sure she didn't get into trouble and that she slept at night. Rosalie got to criticize someone. Jasper got someone even gloomier than him. Every Cullen was happy though he didn't think anyone was happy when Bella became aware they were vampires or when Bella stepped out of line and ran away and got the attention of James (and Victoria) who thoroughly disciplined her owner, Edward.

Yep, Bella was Edward's pet ( like a cat) and she wondered why he didn't want to make out with her.

"Maybe some other time, Bells." Jacob waved her off but Bella remained undeterred.

"If this is about Edward, I can't help how I feel, Jake." Bella said sadly. "I can't help who I love. You should know what's that like."

She stepped to stand in front of him and Mike took his chance. He ran with all the speed possible. The only thing he hoped for was that Jacob and Paul weren't foolish enough to transform in front of a Human and make said human aware of the existence of Humans. Charlie might have been okay to inform but everyone knew he had been screwing Billy Black since even before he and Renee got divorced.


	4. Chapter 4 Blue Dream

Well, here I am again. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, here's a new chapter

* * *

><p>"<em>Mike, head's up." Angela spiked the volleyball towards him and he slapped it right back.<em>

_ The sun was shining bright and the crystal clear blue sky was gorgeous. Everything was just perfect._

_ Angela slammed the ball toward Eric who dived into the sand to prevent it from touching the ground. The first person who let the ball drop had to kiss Jessica or Lauren._

_ Mike glanced to the side of where they played and saw mousy Jessica and bimbo Lauren dressed as mermaid, with the fish tail and all, waving at him. _

_ Bile filled his throat. He would rather make out with a squid._

_ Angela spiked the ball again, this time it seemed like it was aimed at Mike's face. Angela was deadly serious about not kissing Jessica or Lauren, even if she had to take out her two friends to do it._

_ That was fine because Mike and Eric were willing to do the same. _

_ He spiked the ball hard at Eric who attempted to dive again but the ball just barely touched his hand before it dropped on to the ground._

_ Mike raised his arms in victory._

_ Eric let out a terrified scream as mermaid Jessica and Lauren started to slid toward him, "NOOOOOO!"_

_ Angela cheered and rushed to give him a high five. Mike's hand slapped hers and the minuet it did, clouds rolled in and the entire beach was dark and everything was blue. Angela clutched his hand tightly with one hand as she pointed to the full moon in the sky. _

_ They were there. Mike could feel it. They were close by and they were coming for him. His breathing became shallow. What was he going to do? He had to do something, they would be there soon._

_ Angela stared at him, her brown hair framed her face and her eyes seemed to glow behind her glasses as fear shined brightly in them. "RUN."_

_ Mike took off as fast as his feet could take him. He ran straight into the forest. The trees would stop them from finding him quickly._

_He ran as fast and as hard as he could through the dark forest. He didn't know why it was suddenly night time, wasn't he just playing in the sun. Dark green branches hit his face and arms but he couldn't stop. They would catch him if he stopped. _

_Just keep going, he told himself. _

_Yes, don't look back. They will catch you if you look back. You can do this. You can escape them. You just need to faster. You just need to be faster. Be faster, Mike, be faster. You can't outrun them. Don't let them catch you._

_ Mike didn't know where the voice was coming from but it sounded a lot like his Mom's voice. He looked around the forest as he ran, trying to find the voice. The person the voice belonged to could help him. He glanced backward, maybe the person was there._

_ He shouldn't have looked back. The moment he did, he was tackled. His body didn't have enough time to hit the ground before he was pulled against someone's body and lips crashed against his in one heated movement._

_The lips attacked his and he pushed at the chest helplessly. "No." He pushed harder but the body pressed against his wouldn't budge. "Stop. Please!" He begged._

_ Tears fell from his eyes as another set of hands suddenly grabbed his hips and he felt something hard pressing against his bottom. Dark eyes glowed on his attacker's face as their hand's moved lower to the top of his pants._

_ He needed to get away. He had to get away. He needed to run. He needed to break free and run. _

_ Mike pushed the massive body of Jacob with all his strength and pushed Paul away as well. He didn't think to look where they landed or how close either of them had landed to him, he turned and ran. He moved through the forest once again and it was barely seconds before he heard them following behind him. _

_ Mike let out a whimper but he didn't stop. He didn't stop. He didn't look back. He just kept running. _

_Keep moving. They can't catch you if you're fast, the voice said again._

"_AWOOOOOOOO!" Two sets of howls filled the forest and horror filled Mike._

_ Fuck. They had turned. He couldn't escape them now._

_Keep running Mike, the voice said with urgency, they can't catch you if you're fast. Don't let them catch you. Be fast. Be fast, Mike._

_ His feet kept moving. _

_ Mike was so busy looking forward that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings like he should have. He didn't see the large tree root covered with fallen leaves, and thus he tripped over it._

_ He landed on ground hard; a second later they were there. Mike closed his blue eyes for just a moment. He slowly leaned against the tree for support as he made to stand but giant clawed paw swiped at him and he fell with his back against the tree._

_ Mike looked at the giant monstrous wolves in front of him. He shook his head. "Please." He begged them. _

_ The wolves shifted back into their human forms and a naked Paul and Jacob stood before him. Their eyes glowed a harsh red and they growled in unison at Mike, "MINE!"_

"NO." Mike shouted as he shot up from his pillow. He looked around. He was in his room. How was he in his room?

A dream? It must have been a dream but the dreams seemed so real. Mike could have sworn it was real. There was there. Jacob and Paul they were in his dream. He swore that he even smelled their scents but it was just a dream. It was just a dream.

Mike's breathing calmed and he was glad his parents went to the family store early on the weekends.

They were there in his dream. He felt them but it was just a dream. It was just a dream.


	5. update in next chapter

Updating in a few


	6. Bad driving

Hello everyone; It's lone. I'm sorry it took forever but I go to school and I work and I'm working on my own novel so fanfiction is on the back burner. I'm going to try update again whenever possible but feel free to MESSAGE ME when you think I've been taking too long.

* * *

><p>Blue Dreams: Chapter 5<p>

_You really don't want to know how I'm doing._ Mike growled in his head as the fifth person asked him.

It was Monday morning and as Mike walked through the crowded hallway, he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed and hide forever.

_Right now I'm being stalked by two stalky mcstalker wolves, _Mike wanted to hiss. That annoying voice in the back of his mind just _had_ to add, _Incredibly sexy mcstalker wolves._

Yes, they were drop dead ohmygod hot but Mike had this foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. It got worse every second since he had run from Jacob and Paul; like he was making it worse for himself.

The dreams didn't help either. Every night it was the same dream just like the first, sometimes worse depending on how quickly Mike was caught, all in blue. Sometimes they would just catch him long enough to get rid him of all his clothes, one time they just felt him up. The dream from last night was by far the worse. He had been on the beach again but when Jacob and Paul arrived, Mike didn't even have a chance to run before they were on him. He couldn't wake himself up no matter what he tried or how many times he told himself it was just a dream. They didn't waste time, Mike found his clothes mysteriously off his body and thrown into the ocean. Jacob and Paul kissed him, and touched him, and… prepared him. When Mike was on his hands and knees, tears falling down his cheeks, he begged them. He begged them to let him ago. Paul had wiped away his tears and kissed him. Jacob got behind him and Mike could feel him press the head of his cock against Mike's hole.

Mike had woke up with his face against his pillow, holding back a scream that would have filled the house. He had cried himself to sleep again while trying desperately to fight sleep from taking over him again. He didn't know if he could face one more night.

He could still feel their lips on his neck, sucking and kissing and threating to bite at any moment. Oh how he wanted them to bite every time.

Mike didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell his parents. Mike had broken a rule. A big rule, at that. He would end up in Italy in a tower locked away from the world forever and to make matters worse because he broke the rule Angela and Eric would suffer the consequences as well. Eric and Angela would freak when they found out. He was terrified to tell his anyone else.

Mike walked to his locker, and glared at it hatefully; willing it to dare not open on his first attempt. He would burned down the school in recompense!

"Okay so what's up?" Angela asked from behind him. "You totally walked passed Jessica and Lauren and didn't sneer once.

Eric moved in front of Mike's locker. "I don't think you even noticed we were here. Plus you look like death warmed over."

Angela snorted. "More like death felt him up."

Mike blanched.

Eric and Angela's faces turned dark. "What happened?" They hissed in unison.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I messed up." Mike whispered. "I think I really, really messed up this time."

"And… we're out of here!" Eric announced and pulled Mike and Angela in the direction of the front door. "We're skipping the day."

"We can't skip," Mike shook his head.

"Our parents will kill us," Angela agreed.

Eric didn't even bother to look back as he continued to pull them towards the door. "By the sound of it, they're gonna be killing us anyway so who cares?"

They made it to Angela's car without anyone stopping them. Luckily, Angela was the designated driver for the week. By the week, they meant until Eric figured out how to drive with causing his passengers to scream and until Mike stopped being lazy. So until perhaps graduation.

Mike was willing to drive if he _had_ to. They were willing to let Eric drive his own car if they weren't in the car _with_ him. Mike still wondered how Eric got a flat the other day and if it was really just a flat tire and not a fiery explosion that Eric (and perhaps Angela) covered up.

He didn't see Eric or Angela the entire weekend, now that he thought about it. He was so going with explosion.

They got into the car and in a move that would have had street racers jealous Angela was out of the school parking lot, speeding the down the road. It was funny, Angela was _good _driver of the three of them.

"So what happened?" Angela asked. "And who do we have to kill to make it all go away?"

Mike shook his head. "I went to La Push, met werewolves, two of them forcibly kissed me, and now they've been stalking me in my dreams for the last three days; I can't sleep. If feels so real."

"SON OF A-" Eric and Angela shouted.

"A la push wolf?" Eric roared. "You had to pick a La Push wolf? What was Lucien and his Lycans in England too fucking busy?"

Angela cursed. "Couldn't have picked a breed of werewolves, a little less possessive and abusive and territorial." Angela's driving was affected by her anger but seeing as Angela was going eighty-five miles per hour on an empty back road, Mike thanked whatever god that she wasn't affected by her anger. "They literally have owned the town next to our for centuries and named it La Push. Humans just think the natives have just a small reservation but they forget that when they think of La Push they think of an entire TOWN."

"A town filled with nothing but werewolves," Eric hissed from shotgun. "Or the mates and children of werewolves. An entire town of WEREWOLVES."

"And I'm being stalked by two," Mike growled. "One of them's the Alpha: Jacob Black."

Angela's car swerved. "Jacob Black! Oh my god! We are so dead." She hit her steering wheel. "DEAD. DEAD. DEAD."

"We have to do something." Eric shook his head. "Before our parents find out."

Mike couldn't think of a single thing. They were so screwed.

"We'll do the only thing we can do," Angela announced and her speed increased down the road. "We're going to La Push."

* * *

><p>So review and tell me what you think. Thanks<p> 


	7. His first werewolf

Mike knew many terrible things. He had seen even worse. He had witnessed a woman killed at the stake; a vampire, burned alive by the sun. She had been the perfect vampire. Her beauty, with light elegant features and bright red eyes, surpassed any around her. Her taste and skill for the kill was by far the most noteworthy in all of Europe. She had an amazing charm and outstanding grace but a sheer coldness to her that had nothing to do with being dead. Loved by all vampires. Loved by a few, one individual in particular, who weren't vampires. It was this love that got her killed.

She had committed the most unspeakable crime. She fell in love with a werewolf. If it had been just any werewolf, she would have been forgiven. If she had been just any vampire, no one would have cared. No, like with everything she did, who she fell for was so noteworthy, so unforgiveable, that she had to die for it. She fell in love with Maverick Tepes, werewolf and son of Constantine Tepes the sworn enemy of the Volturi. And she had not been just anyone.

She was Vladmira Volturin, daughter of Caius leader of the Volturi. She had been Mike's aunt. And he watched her die. He watched as the Volturi condemned her to death and let the sun burn her to death. The lone betrayer to die for sins.

_Or at least that's what people think, _Mike thought. No one knew the truth. No one knew that Vladmira hadn't been alone in her treachery. No one knew that Mike had committed the ultimate betrayal, time and time again.

He was fourteen. He staying in Italy the summer. She was family. He would have done anything for her. She came to him, Mike, because she knew he wouldn't care. She told him she was in love. She told him how they met.

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

They, Vladmira and Maverick, had two centuries ago. They had both been sent by their fathers to hunt a dangerous rogue who had lost his mind, killing everything that got in his way; vampire, werewolf, human, witch, warlock, the occasional smurf. The rogue vampire, had four time the size of any vampire and seven times as strong; Vladmira and Maverick had to work together to stop him. Somewhere along the way of this journey, they fell in love.

They met in secret from then on. The couple had been alright with the way things were until something changed. Mike didn't know what until long after the summer had ended. But he helped any way. Vladmira told him exactly what she needed him to do.

She needed him to fall in love.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say, "Hello, "**_

_**Little did I know...**_

Not really in love but to appear so infatuated that his grandfather, Caius, would only have eyes for Mike. It was at the Heavenspell ball, a spectacular annual peace meeting where species (werewolf, vampires, witches, the fae, goblins… etc.) that he met the boy he was supposed to be love with. His name was Gustan. Gustan Tepes, grandson of Constantine.

At the Heavenspell, people were mostly interesting in themselves and building powerful allies from all across the world. A fourteen-year-old boy, despite being the grandson of the illustrious Caius Volturin, didn't get a lot of attention.

Until Vladmira pointed out Maverick, a strong dark haired man with purple eyes, and the dark haired, chiseled featured sixteen-year-old boy next time, Gustan.

As Eric sang of tune to latest Katy Perry song as Angela drove and muttered threats about him shutting up for good, Mike remembered Gustan and his eyes meeting across the room. Gustan smirked. Mike smiled. What was about to happen would have the entire ball talking. It might restart his grandfather's heart.

Gustan walked across the ball floor and asked him to dance. Mike said yes. Whispers filled the room as the grandsons of legendary sworn enemies, danced. No one had even suspected that either of them were gay.

No one even noticed that Vladmira and Maverick had stuck away.

From that point on, Mike and Gustan had been the Tybalt and Mercutio to Vladmira and Maverick's Romeo and Juliet, had Tybalt been less of a major asshole. But to eyes of the participants of the peace ball, Mike and Gustan were the Romeo and Juliet.

His grandfather had been furious.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you, "Please don't go"**_

_**And I said...**_

Caius ordered Mike to stay away from Gustan. Constantine ordered Gustan to stay away from Mike. Mike and Gustan kept meeting in secret. Well not in secret, per say. It was always in a public where both vampires and werewolves could be found. And while all eyes were on them, Vladmira and Maverick were sneaking away; plotting, planning for the future. After all eventually one of the grandfathers would snap and try to kill the others' grandchild.

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

Mike still remembers way his grandfather's head exploded when Mike confessed his love for Gustan for the world to hear. Mike had been locked the highest tower of the Volturi castle, forbidden from leaving.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

It made it even sweeter when Mike snuck out to meet Gustan gardens while Vladmira and Maverick planned something so dastardly dangerous, he couldn't even think it in the same room as anyone else. It would get them all killed. Mike knew, even then, that his grandfather would never forgive him for it. He would not be merciful on Mike.

Vladmira and Maverick wanted to get married. They wanted to go far away where no one would even care who they were. Or what family they belonged to. They just wanted to be together.

_**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**_

_**But you were everything to me,**_

_**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**_

_**And I said...**_

It was sinister, so forbidden; the only thing Gustan and Mike could possibly do was say yes. Together, the two would commit the greatest treachery yet. Mike and Gustan would retell the greatest love story ever told and commit the greatest betrayal would be to Shakespeare's most known masterpiece. They would give Romeo and Juliet a happy ever after.

And the world nearly burned for it.

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**_

The planned the wedding ever detail. Gustan and Mike were the only ones in attendance, besides the minister, sworn to silence, who performed the ceremony. It had been beautiful, tragically short. Far less than his aunt Vladmira deserved. It should have been a lavish ceremony with hundreds in attendance, no less than any princess should receive.

But Vladmira was happy. She was married to the love of her life, Maverick. They snuck off to their honeymoon just in time. Because a minute later, Caius and Constantine, along with their armies of werewolves and lycans. Boy, were they not happy.

_**Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**_

_**This love is difficult but it's real.**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

That's when the fighting started. Each side accused the other of corrupting their grandchild. The vampires were furious. The werewolves just as mad. Things went from bad to worse when the first body of many were found. A dead werewolf. Then a dead vampire. Back and forth until no one felt safe.

_They should've blame me_, Mike thought. But they didn't. Everyone knew that Mike and Gaston were just the fuse that lit the fire that nearly roasted Europe.

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

_**And I said...**_

People were scared. Mike was scared. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get in contact with Gaston. Vladmira couldn't get in contact with Maverick.

Caius, Aro, and Marcus had forbidden any and all contact with werewolves until the matter was put to rest. Constantine did the same with werewolves. It was bad. So very, very bad.

Then Vladmira came up with a plan. A truly wonderful plan. Just before day break. Gaston and Mike would run away, together, and as the mutual clans/packs hunts them done, Vladmira and Maverick would really runaway.

The plan had went smoothly at first. Mike and Gaston ran away. The families up in arms. Vladmira stuck away in all the chaos. But then the plan hit a snag. Maverick's pack was attacked. Rogue vampires bent on endearing themselves to the Volturi were trying to destroy he pack. Maverick couldn't leave them unprotected. Vladmira went to help. So did Constantine.

Maverick and Vladmira fought together, side by side, in front both vampires an werewolves. Still, it wasn't what got people up in arms. The rogue vampires teamed up to attack Constantine. He couldn't fend them all off. That's when Vladmira did the unspeakable.

She saved Constantine. She killed her own kind to save the sworn enemy of the kings of the vampires, the kings of Volturi. The sworn enemy of her father. She betrayed the crown.

Unforgiveable.

After Mike was brought home, and chastised to the brick of nearly killing himself, he wondered why he had gotten off so easily. He found out, as he sat on the throne next to his grandfather, when Vladmira was brought into the courtroom in chains. She was condemned for her crime. She had broken the law made centuries ago by the kings of Volturi for any vampire who dared help Constantine; to break the law is to give up your life.

She was questioned about why did it. Why save Constantine? Vladmira refused to say. It wasn't like she could reveal that she saved Constantine because he was the father of the love of her life. She wouldn't risk Maverick like that.

Mike watched as they chained her to a stake, chains that could only be broken by twelve of the strongest vampires, Watched as the others vampires slowly filtered out of the room. Watched as the roof of the building opened. He was pulled away by his grandfather, forbidden from watching anymore. Vladmira would wait for the sun. But he waited until everyone was asleep. He watched and waited in the same room as Vladmira. He refused to leave her alone till the long after the sun rose.

The next night all anyone would find was a pile of ashes and a very distraught boy. So ends the tale of Romeo and Juliet…

Or so people think.

Mike smirked.

The sun couldn't burn him. It couldn't burn werewolves either. You didn't need twelve strong vampires to break chains, if you can sneak the keys away from your grandfather. Maverick and Gaston snuck through the open roof with a rogue vampire woman tied up, cloaked and hidden from the sun. Vladmira was released, and her place taken by the other vampire. The sun rose, there was screaming, then dust, and by the time night came and the vampire royals declared Vladmira dead. Later, a bunch of vampire rogues would get a hold of Maverick tear him to shreds, or at least that's what the world will think. History is written by the victors after all, especially when dead chooses to remain silent.

Vladmira had a plan after all. She was always so very, very good at planning. It was the last time Mike would ever see Vladmira and Maverick again.

_**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

It was at the end of summer that Mike saw Gaston again for the first time since, at yet another ball. They had been forbidden from seeing other but when had anything being forbidden stopped them? Mike and Gaston ended that summer on the balcony, far away from where any eyes could see them. They danced. They laughed. They missed their respective aunt/uncle. They would never see each other again. They would mention Mike was going back to America and Constantine was send Gaston far away where wouldn't be tempted by vampires. Which was exactly what Gaston wanted because where Gaston was being sent was where his dream college was.

Gaston and Mike never seeing other again was the only way ensure the safety of Vladmira and Maverick.

_**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_

_**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

Then the rain came down hard, literally. It soaked the both of them from head to toe.

"It was a love story that got the world fell in with." Gaston said. "Pity we couldn't change the end."

Mike laughed, albeit sadly. He would always miss Vladmira. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet; was called a tragedy was for a reason. If they had lived, people would always question where they were. They'd hunt the lovers down. The story had to end with the one thing they couldn't question; death. "Who'd dare change the great work of Shakespeare? Even we weren't that bold."

Gaston leaned closer to Mike. "We'll never see each other again."

"A shame, we were just starting to like each other," Mike teased.

"Sad, really." Gaston nodded. "But what can you do?"

"Nothing. It wasn't our story after all. It was Romeo and Juliet's." Mike shrugged.

"Our tale would have been just as great," Gaston said sadly. "If only we had been given a chance."

"Are you insane!" Mike shook his head. "Our fake love nearly set the world on fire."

"Now imagine what our real love would've done." Gaston grinned.

They laughed and Gaston kissed him. It was a pure, innocent kiss. There were no promises of tomorrow, no wishes of yesterday; it was a kiss for just that moment, and, perhaps, of what could have been.

They pulled away from each other. Gaston smirked. Mike smiled.

"Pen pals?" Gaston asked.

"Totally!

Mike never did see Gaston. But a couple of months later, six to be exact. He received a picture a baby with beautiful blond hair and purple eyes. With the simple words in a letter; This is what changed. His name is Bello- R and J

It wasn't long after that get got his another letter, the first among many that would come later. It was signed, Mercutio. Later, Mike would send one signed Tybalt. The end of a tale no one ever heard.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you... **_

A thrilling love story for Tybalt and Mercutio, it still ended in a kiss. Tybalt's first.

Now Mike was on his way to meet yet another werewolf, in secret. God what was his life.


	8. Author's note

p class="MsoNormal"I'm sorry to say but I don't have time for fanfiction any more. I'm on my last year of college about to get my bachelor's degree. I just got a big promotion at work and planning for another one, the second I get my degree. But most importantly, I'm working on my own novel. Hoping to get it published soon. All my stories are up for adoption. My only request is that you keep the pairing that have already been established. And my established I'm mean together at the present point. Other than that, do what you will. Message me if you wish to adopt them./p 


End file.
